


Friday the 13th pt. 2

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: The Satanic Cult [5]
Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Dominant Reader, Dubious Consent, F/M, Penetrative Sex, Pineapple pizza, Smut, Supreme Leader Chris Evans, The Apocalypse, dark Chris Evans, satanic themes, sex in a public place, submissive Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: Part 2 to Friday the 13th."The Ceremony," "The Ceremony pt. 2," "Friday the 13th," and this can all be read as 1 long story.





	Friday the 13th pt. 2

Sometime after your 4th orgasm, you passed out on the altar. Chris walked off to clean up and recharge. You awoke to his voice.

“Hey,” he hissed, “open up.”

You didn’t bother to open your eyes. You hoped he was giving you a slice of that God awful pineapple pizza he had ordered. What you got instead caused your eyes to shoot open. He stood on a step stool cupping the back of your head. Your eyes watered as you struggled to look at him. 

“Suck. I’m taking all of your holes tonight.”

The musky scent of him and the salty taste of his velvet smooth dick overwhelmed you. 

“Don’t gag! I’ve barely put it in your mouth.”

You gave it a tiny kitten lick. 

“No. You know what you’re supposed to do.”

You opened your mouth wide and took him as deep as you could. He grunted and fisted the back of your head. You waited for him to shove your head on his dick, but it never came. You slowly pulled off of him and licked your lips. You were still stretched out on the altar and it made it hard for you to suck his dick. Fear trickled down your spine. You were afraid he was going to punish you. The buckle of the restraints clinked against the marble as Chris unleashed you. He grabbed you by the arm and led you back down the hallway to the room with cage in it. He pulled a velvet cushion from the cabinets and threw it on the floor at his feet. You kneed yourself onto the cushion and sat back on your heels.

“Wait! Wait! I’ve never done this before,” you said looking up at him with wide eyes.

“That’s kind that point.”

He rolled his eyes at you and pushed his dick in front of your face. You braced your hands against his thighs.

“Wait! I need a minute.”

You took a few deep breaths to steady your nerves and think. After the deep dicking he had given you, your brain had melted into the floor. You were trying to gather your wits, but to no avail. 

“But—wait!—wait! How is this supposed to—you know?”

You gestured to the general vicinity of your womb. He leaned down to your ear.

“You swallow.”

He shoved the red tip of his leaking dick against your full lips. You slowly sucked around the tip of his dick. Finding it harmless, you took his dick into your mouth inch by hard inch. His hand remained gently placed at the back of your head and his grunts of approval spurred you on. 

“I—fuck—you’re—natural—good—fuck—so good—”

“Oh! Thank you. Well, I hope this raises the spawn of Satan. I mean, I’ve been working really hard—”

He shoved his dick hard into your mouth until it hit the back of your throat. He cut off the end of your sentence which pissed you off. Now, you were going to torture him. You spotted a cabinet off to the side and pushed him until he was sitting on it. You wrapped your fingers around his slick dick and worked them up and down his shaft while you sucked on each of his balls like they were candy. You licked up from behind his balls all the way to the tip of his dick sending a shiver up his spine. You puffed up your chest with pride. 

“You like that hunh big boy?”

His breath caught in his throat as you slowly swallowed him inch by inch, bobbing your head against his lower belly. You scratched up his 6-pack sending goose bumps up his arms. 

“Not talking much now, are—”

He shoved his thick length back into your mouth, causing you to gag and pissing you off again. 

“You know what? This is a job! It ain’t called a ‘blowJOB’ for nothin’!”

You grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room. You threw him down on the altar with his back pressed onto the cold marble. 

“Let’s see how you like it, hunh?! Have a taste of your own medicine.”

You strapped him down to the altar, with his hard shaft sticking straight up. You returned to the room, grabbed the velvet pillow and threw it down between his feet. You stood on it and slowly licked your way up and down his length. He pulled against the restraints, trying to grab your head. You chuckled darkly at him. He futilely thrust up and flailed against the restraints. You might be inexperienced but that didn’t mean you didn’t know things. You fisted your hands and relaxed your throat. His length slid all the way into your throat until the tip of your nose hit his well-manicured hair. He jerked and came with a surprising ferocity. You swallowed quickly to avoid the taste and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. 

“Should we—should we put some clothes on or take a shower or something before the apocalypse starts? Where’s the pizza? I’m hungry.”

He pointed back to the room where y’all had been at. You opened all the doors and found a built-in fridge customized to look like the rest of the dark wood cabinets. You scarfed down two slices and drank a can of Coke before you heard Chris calling for you from the altar. You grabbed a box with a few slices left and brought a bottle of water. 

“Are you gonna let me out?”

“I’m not—no. I’m not.”

You lightly stroked his flaccid dick sending a small convulsion through his body. You hand fed him two slices of pizza. Giving him water was tricky since he was tied down and had to tip his head up a little so he wouldn’t drown. You had waited about 15 minutes and still no sign of the start of the apocalypse. You were angry—pissed off—fuming. This was the whole reason you joined the church. You decided to take it out on Chris. Unfortunately for him, he was the only one in the room. You stuck his entire flaccid dick in your mouth and sucked. You sucked hard and licked it. You enjoyed the feeling of it growing hard in your mouth and Chris’s pained whimpers of pleasure. It made you wet. 

“Wait—sacrifice! Wait! I can’t! I need a break.”

You were angry. You would have his dick and you would take it. He didn’t even know your name! How dare he! You were the sacrifice and he was supposed to take you until the apocalypse started. You had failed and he had failed. You wiggled your way onto the altar with a knee on each side of his waist. His head fell back against the marble as he continued to protest. His dick wasn’t protesting and it was hard and dripping. You wiggled back until you were hovering just over his dick. You gripped the tip and stroked it. He wiggled and squirmed, trying to escape the overwhelming sensations. You slid down quickly until he was fully seated inside of you. You leaned forwards until you were face-to-face with him. You interlocked your fingers with his large ones and rocked steadily into him. The coil twisted and turned in your abdomen. You rocked faster. You reached between your folds to stroke your sweet spot until your hips took control. A burst of fire washed over you as your orgasm cascaded through you. You lie limp over Chris as he thrust up into you chasing his own orgasm, until his hips stuttered and he came deep inside of you. 

“Wow—so good—felt like the earth moved.”

“No. I think that’s an earthquake. Let me out. The apocalypse is starting.”

You hastily unbuckled him from the restraints. Both of you ran around the church searching for your scattered and missing clothing. You burst outside just in time to see the first plague begin.

“I hope he actually comes this time,” Chris said breathlessly.

“Yeah. I think so.”

You pointed down to your rapidly growing belly.


End file.
